Brazilian Militia
The Brazilian Militia is an enemy faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They reside in Rio De Janeiro where they come into conflict with Task Force 141. They are also a playable multiplayer faction. Their faction symbol is a blood-red left-hand print. Rather than a real, official militia, they are little more than a criminal gang, albeit a very large and well armed one, sporting a colorful mix of civilian garb and military hardware. Unlike common gangs, the Militia is very well armed and numbers in the hundreds. It is likely that they comprise the entire gangster population of Rio. Though not the most efficient soldiers, they are sufficiently well-equipped and well-led to prove a very serious threat to Task Force 141, using their numbers and hardware to put up a heavy fight. Some think Alejandro Rojas, their main supplier, struck a deal of some sort with them, since they protected him when he was hunted down by the Task Force 141, or they may have thought that Task Force 141 is there for the simple mission of killing them. .]] Some mistake them to be allied with Vladimir Makarov and the Russian Ultranationalists, although that it is unlikely. Their only connection to them is through Rojas, who supplied Makarov the weapons for the terrorist attack in Russia. They use weapons built locally in Brazil, such as the FAL, and Russian weaponry such as the AK-47. They also use attack dogs. In battle they are deceptively formidable tacticians, and will frequently attempt to ambush or flank the player. But also at the same time, they blind fire frequently and run straight through fire to their deaths. Weapons Assault Rifles * AK-47 * FAL Submachine Guns * MP5k * Mini-Uzi Machine Guns * RPD Sniper Rifles * Dragunov Machine Pistols * G18 Shotguns * Model 1887 * Ranger * Masterkey Handguns * Desert Eagle * M1911 (Seen in Takedown, unusable, though the snipers each have one in their holsters) * M9 (Seen in Takedown) Launchers * RPG-7 * GP-25 * Thumper Quotes Singleplayer *''A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!'' - "The police must have hired foreign killers to do their dirty work!" *''Vamos capturar ele, a gente pode pedir resgate'' - "Let's capture him, we may ransom him." *''A armadura deles é muito dura, atira na cabeça'' - "Their armor is too hard, shoot them in the head!" *''Sai da frente,vou atirar uma granada!'' - "Get out of the way, I'm going to throw a grenade!" (Just before throwing one) *''Ele foi atingido!'' - "He's been hit!" (One of their own) *''Tá pensando que invade a minha favela assim?'' - "You think you can invade my favela just like that?" *''Estamos perdendo muitos homens!'' - "We're losing too many men!" *''Você perdeu? - "You lost?"'' *''Abram fogo! - "Open fire!"'' *''Eu vejo ele. - "I see him."'' *''Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui" - "You should never have come here!"'' *''Você não aprende, não é? - "You never learn do you?"'' *''Eu vou arrancar a sua língua! - "I'm going to rip your toungue out!"'' *''Cuidado! - "Watch out!"'' *''Ele está morto! - "He's Dead!"'' *''Ele foi baleado! - "He's been shot!"'' *''Eu estou me movendo! - "I'm moving!"'' *''Eu peguei ele! - "I got him!"'' *''Volte aqui! - "Come back here!"'' *''"Get back here!" (in English, most likely aimed at TF141)'' *''" I'm gonna kill you!"'' *''"Where are you going?!"'' *''"Open fire!"'' *''"You're gonna die!"'' *''"I'm gonna cut your tongue out!"'' *''"You should not have come here!"'' Multiplayer *''Granada!'' - When enemy throws a grenade. *''Atirando uma granada de luz!'' - When throwing a flashbang. *''Apareceu de repente!'' - When someone appears. *''Atirando uma granada de mão'' - When throwing a grenade. *''Golpeando com espada'' - When planting a Claymore. *''Implantando C-Quatro (C4)!'' - When planting C4. *''Atirando C-Quatro (C4)!'' - When throwing C4. *''Trocando de arma'' - When changing the weapon. *''Me dê cobertura, estou recarregando'' - When reloading. *''Alvo atingido'' - Killed enemy target. *''Alvo neutralizado'' - Neutralized enemy target. *"Take them down." - Start of match *"Our strength goes unmatched, well done." - When Militia win in Multiplayer *"Your work is appreciated, well done." - When Militia win in Multiplayer *"Defeated, learn from this." - When Militia lose in Multiplayer *"Defeated, don't let this happen again." - When Militia lose in Multiplayer *"Success! Well done." - When Militia win in Multiplayer *"Tactical Nuke ready for launch." - When the nuke is obtained *"Tactical Nuke incoming!" - When a friendly nuke is activated *"Enemy Nuke incoming, it's over." - When a enemy nuke is launched Gallery Image:Brazil1.png|A Militia sniper using a Dragunov. Image:Brazil2.png|A Militia gunman using an AK-47. Image:Brazil3.png|A Militia gunman using the locally made FAL. Image:Brazil4.png|A Militia gunman using an AK-47. Image:Brazil5.png|A Militia gunman wearing a bandolier and using a locally made FAL. Image:Brazil_6.png|A Militia gunman wearing a bandolier and using a FAL. Image:Brazil7.png|A Militia gunman using a Mini-Uzi. Image:Brazil8.png|A Militia gunman using an AK-47. Image:Brazil9.png|A Militia gunman using an AK-47 and wearing a bandolier. File:MW2TR2.jpg|Militia walking through the Favela. SVD brazil.jpg|A Militia gunman using a Dragunov. brasil.JPG|A Militia gunman in the Museum bonus level Trivia * A few translation mistakes in Multiplayer battlechatters: **When the character is about to throw a flashbang he yells: "Apareceu de repente!" (Appeared all of a sudden!) or "atirando uma granada de mão" (Throwing a hand grenade). However, when he throws a fragmentation grenade he says: Atirando uma granada de luz! (Throwing a flash grenade or flashbang). **When the character is about to plant a claymore he yells: "golpeando com espada!" (Striking with a sword!). Presumably, the translators confused the claymore mine with the Claymore sword. **When the character is about to reload he yells: "trocando de arma!" (changing weapon). *Their Symbol looks very similar to the symbol of the Marauders from Red Faction: Guerrilla. *Sometimes, the militia soldiers yell in Portuguese "A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!" which means "The police must have hired foreign killers to do the dirty work!", believing the Task Force to be mercenaries. *They are one of the few single player enemies to be bilingual, due to the fact that they largely speak Portuguese, but can occasionally be heard shouting things in English (this is most likely aimed at the TF141) *Some design elements of their character models are similar to that of OpFor, such as some wear head wraps, berets, shades, etc. *In the bonus level Museum, in one of the displays where there is a group of Spetsnaz onlookers cheering on a Juggernaut pummeling a US Army Ranger into the ground, there is a Spetsnaz sniper (whose model cannot be seen anywhere in the Spetsnaz in the normal campaign missions) that has the same model as Militia snipers with a different color scheme. *In the mission Team Player, when the player reaches the school, a random Militia model can spawn and be fighting the player along with the OpFor. *In multiplayer, shown in first person, the militia are wearing combat gloves. However if viewed in third person, they do not. The BradyGames strategy guide contains some pre-release images of the militia with gloveless first person hands. *When playing single player, if one listens closely, they can be heard shouting things in English (most likely aimed directly at the player) such as "Where are you going!?' , "I'm gonna kill you!", "Get back here!", etc. *The Riot Shield and sniper models for the Militia both sport some form of Blue Camouflage. *The emblem of the faction can be unlocked in multiplayer by earning the "Streaker" challenge. *They are one of two factions in the Call of Duty series that are from Latin America, the other being the Tropas in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Their raw guerrilla-warfare style of fighting is inherited to the Viet Cong in single player levels of Black Ops. *The faction icon can also be purchasable in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The hand model seen in first person always shows the character's skin as being black, even if the Militia character is white. Category:Enemies